Told You
by Yami Dragoness of Dark
Summary: Ryohei is a strong man, the sun guardian, to be respected by everyone...except his pregnant wife it seems. Poor Ryohei. Pray for him, pregnant Hana scares even the toughest of hitman! Ryohei/Hana with Lambo/I-pin fun. Rated T for Squalo's bad mouth XD


Yami: Muwahaha! I included BOTH pairings -evil laughter- And before you ask YES! Tsuna and Squalo are both girls! Why?...well I felt like writing a nonyaoi pairing for once XD

So this is the second pairing challange for Boo-chan's contest. FEAR MY IDEAS! XD Hehehe I'm evil...and high on suger muwahaha!

So here it is.

Rating M for language. Bad Squalo.

Genre: Family, romance, humor

Title: Told You

Summary: Ryohei is a strong man, the sun guardian, to be respected by everyone...except his pregnant wife it seems. Poor Ryohei. Pray for him, pregnant Hana scares even the toughest of hitman!

* * *

Sasagawa Ryohei was a strong man. All through junior high and high school he was captain of the boxing team. He was the sun guardian of the Vongola decimo's core family. He was physically the strongest of all the guardians, and by the time he hit twenty-one, he and Reborn could spar almost evenly.

All these reasons and more added up to Ryohei being a perfect sun guardian, strong and protective of all in the Family…

Which is why Tsuna and the others stared in confusion at the scene before them. Kyoko, Haru, and I-pin were flittering about, unable to keep a smile off their faces despite being horribly worried about the boxer who had just passed out. Hana was sitting on a chair, looking like the cat who got the cream.

"What happened?" Tsuna finally asked. The girls all jumped and looked around at the guardians and boss in the doorway.

"Nii-san fainted," Kyoko replied simply, putting a wet cloth on her brother's forehead.

"_Why!?_" exclaimed Tsuna. Reborn cuffed her on the back of her head for raising her voice. "Reborn!"

The hitman smirked and walked over to Hana, completely ignoring his student. He had a bouquet of red and yellow roses which he handed to the young woman. She sniffed the flower and smiled. "Thank you Reborn-san." She moved to get up from the seat only to have the girls squawk and Ryohei to finally jump up and move.

"No, no! I'll put them in a vase," he exclaimed, taking the flowers and looking around frantically for a vase. Hana smirked and sat back down with a sigh of satisfaction.

Tsuna traded a look with Gokudera, who shrugged and glanced at Yamamoto, who gave him a confused look and turned to Lambo, who shook his head and looked at Chrome, who was blushing bright red and tu…wait what? The male guardians stared at Chrome as she let out a soft exclamation, and clapped her hands together. "Hana-chan is pregnant!?"

"Huh?"

"Huuuh?"

"Huuuuuuh!?"

"What!?"

**Thud**

Hana nodded. The female half of the mist left her unconscious companions to rush over to the woman and hug her. "How long?"

"Two months."

"Boy or girl?"

"We don't know, and won't till the baby is born." She paused when her husband let out a distressed noise. "Right, Ryohei-kuuuun."

He flinched and nodded, not missing the murderous aura rising from his beloved. "R-right to the extreme!" Hana smiled and pretended not to notice the grimace on Ryohei's face as he left the room in search of a vase.

The next months were torture for the entire Family, but most of all Ryohei. He had to deal with his pregnant wife and two inquisitorial kids by the names of Lambo and I-pin. Hana was like a queen within the manor, she was waited on hand-and-foot by her loyal husband, accompanied everywhere by her four ladies-in-waiting, Haru, Kyoko, Chrome, and Ipin. She had the top security that Tsuna could offer. People were sending presents to the wife of the sun guardian, expensive presents! Clothes, and baby supplies, and foods, and everything! Hana was content. Now if only she could get a few minutes alone with her husband, who would be _calm_ for once!

"So babies come from love?" Lambo asked, making sure he'd heard right.

Ryohei nodded, fighting a blush. He wasn't these kids parents! He loved them and all, but could they pleeeeease ask someone else. Or wait for Health Class!? "Yes, babies come from love. Lots of love."

"So Lambo and I-pin can have babies?"

The look of horror that crossed the guardian's face would have had Reborn howling with laughter. Luckily, it was only the three of them in the kitchen. "No! No…not…yet," he finished, lamely. "Um…you've got to be married to have babies."

Lambo turned to I-pin. "Kambo will marry I-pin now."

"You have to be over eighteen to marry!" exclaimed the boxer quickly.

Lambo scowled and I-pin scrunched up her face in annoyance. "Adults make too many rules." She and Lambo left hand in hand while Ryohei asked Buddha what he had done wrong to deserve this. But aside from that, he had to hurry. Hana wanted chocolate gelato now.

.

.

.

Hana looked up from her book when the door to their room opened. A smile graced her lips when she saw her husband walking in with a big bowl of gelato and a bundle of flowers. "More admirers?" she inquired, taking the frozen treat. Ryohei lend down and kissed her.

"No, these are from me with extreme love!" He got a smack over the head for that.

"I already told you not to yell around the baby," she scolded. "We don't want her to be as loud as some people around here." As if on cue, the screams from the Varia's end of the manor sounded. "I wonder what's up this time?"

"A child unwilling to take a nap," Kyoko replied, coming into the room carrying a package. "Another package. This time from Colonnello-kun and Lal-chan."

Hana gave the innocent looking box a skeptical look. "Open it on the other side of the room. God knows what that prankster put in."

"Master isn't a prankster!"

"He is and you know it! Now open it over there."

Ryohei rolled his eyes but took the package from his sister and went to the opposite side of the room and opened it slowly and cautiously. Nothing popped out. Nothing exploded. He smirked at his wife before pulling out a card, "_Congratulations you two. When the mission is over, we'll be there. Having fun in India. I made sure Colonnello's gifts were acceptable. Yours Lal." _

He shifted to another card, read through silently, and laughed. "_Hey, kora. India is too hot for my taste. Lal keeps complaining too. I think she might be sick but she won't listen to me. Lal wouldn't let me get you a real man's gift, but I'm sure the baby will like what I picked out instead. Tell your dragon lover I hope she's doing good, and likes the present. Don't drink the scotch all at once. Colonnello."_

Hana scowled, "Dragon!? Dragon!? Why that no good, dirty…" Ryohei pulled out her present and showed it to her. "Wonderful, gentlemanly man!" She and Kyoko cooed over the beautiful light blue silk sari with a matching child's outfit. Ryohei nodded at his own before grinning at the large bottle of scotch.

The door burst open and little Susana raced into the room, diving behind Hana. A moment later, Squalo skidded into sight. "Voooooiii! Where is she?" the assassin demanded, looking around the room.

"Nap time?" inquired Hana.

Squalo scowled and stormed into the room, checking under the bed. "Yes. But she doesn't want to because Xanxus isn't home yet and he promised to read her a story at naptime. Fuck it! Susana Silva! Get the fuck out here now!"

"Don't cuss around me," Hana snapped, putting her hand over her expansive stomach as though to cover the baby's ears.

Squalo scowled, and stormed out of the room, swearing to herself. Only once her mother was gone did the little lily from the forest come out from behind Hana. She sat on the arm of the chair, pouting. Hana pulled the five-year-old onto her lap and smiled. "What's up with you kid?"

Susana scowled much like her mother had just done. "Papà lied again!"

"He's just running a little late," Kyoko insisted, patting the little girl's black hair. "So you excited about there being another child in the house?"

Susana rolled her eyes. "Papà says Aunty Tsuna's gonna have one soon. And then the two babies will play with each other and not me since I'm older." She huffed. The door opened a moment later and Xanxus stuck his head in. He jerked his head. With a sigh, Susana hugged her aunts and went over to her father. He picked her up and started a lecture on behaving.

"I hope our baby doesn't ask for a sibling so soon after this," Ryohei mumbled. "I can't take a pregnant Hana again, to the extreme."

"I heard that!"

.

.

.

"She's already three inches dilated," the nurse said as she wheeled Hana into the hospital. "Her contractions are still far enough apart that she won't give birth for several hours, but I'll call the doctor."

"Thank you," Kyoko said since her brother was busy talking his wife through the latest contraction. "Am I allowed to be in the delivery room with her?"

"Yes," the nurse assured the girl. "But any more family, unless it's one of your mothers, cannot."

Kyoko nodded. Hana's mother and father were away on business, as always, and their own parents were coming up now.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you," snarled Hana, clinging to Ryohei's hand. "I hate you!"

"Now darling," the nurse cooed, getting the group into the elevator, "you don't mean that. Just wait until your holding your baby."

Hana continued to yell at Ryohei until they had her situated in a room. When he tried to leave to go get some ice, she started crying. Kyoko went instead while Ryohei situated himself on the bed behind his wife and let her lean against him. "The baby will be handsome to the extreme," he said to distract Hana from the pain. "He'll have your hair, and eyes, and my strength."

"And she'll be smart as me, and kind as you."

"And he'll be the best boxer."

"And she'll be the best student in the school."

They paused to give each other half teasing glares. When another contraction hit, Hana yelped and clutched her husband's hands, whimpering.

"You'll be fine to the extreme," he assured her, kissing her sweaty brow. "It'll be okay."

"I hate…you," she hissed through clenched teeth.

He squeezed her hands back, smiling. "Of course."

.

.

.

"It's a girl!" exclaimed Kyoko as she rushed into the waiting room. "It's a beautiful baby girl! I'm an aunt!" She, Haru, and Chrome cooed and giggled amongst each other, hugging and laughing. I-pin smiled at Lambo and kissed his cheek. Tsuna sighed and grinned up at Reborn. Over by the air conditioning vent Colonnello was fanning Lal, whose pregnancy seemed to make her overly hot and irritable.

"See, when she's old enough you can play with her," Squalo told her daughter, smiling at the sleepy girl.

Susana grumbled, and curled up tighter against her father's warm chest. It was morning, the sun just rising. They'd been up all night and she was tired.

"How are they?" inquired Haru. Everyone knew who 'they' were.

Kyoko smiled. "They're fine, but I'll bet they'll be all lovey-dovey once they get home."

"Ewwww!" the children cried, sticking their tongues out.

"We've got enough lovey-dovey grown-up," complained Susana while I-pin and Lambo nodded.

.

.

.

The house was quiet, the night cold and dark. Himeko was whining in her crib, eyes wide and frightened as she stared out the window at the black night. She stared whining when the wind blew, making the trees rustle. The door open and Ryohei and Hana hurried in, flicking on the light.

"Perhaps a brighter night light would be good," Hana sighed as she bounced the sobbing baby in her arms.

"Or I could fix the light to dim," Ryohei said, more to himself than to his wife.

Hana looked at him, exasperated. Himeko was three months old and still terrified of the dark. They had no idea why, but Hana had a theory. "You're the sun guardian. Were you ever afraid of the dark?"

Ryohei coughed awkwardly and shook his head. "Na…but mom said I was when I was a baby."

"Sun flame wielders are generally terrified of the dark when they're infants," a voice growled. All three jumped and whipped around. A tired looking Reborn stood there, bags under his eyes and hair messier than usual. "The first's sun guardian feared the dark because he saw demons and the man he killed in it."

"Tsuna keeping you up?" inquired Ryohei.

"It would help if the _house_ and it's _inhabitance_ would _stop_ making _noise!_"

"Be quiet Reborn!" Tsuna shouted from down the hall. "God you're so loud!" The door slammed and Reborn swore violently.

Deciding to steer away from the topic of a pregnant Tsuna, Hana asked, "What do we do?"

"Either ignore it, and it'll go away in a few years, or leave a few more lights on," he replied before leaving. They heard him picking the lock on his bedroom door before it opened and closed. Luckily, there was no noise after that.

Hana sighed. "Let's get her a few more nightlights," she said. "That'll be okay, right baby?"

Himeko cooed and babbled.

Her parents smiled.

.

.

.

"Told you she would be a boxer," Ryohei said as the adults sat on the open back lawn of the Vongola manor. Their daughter was running amongst other children, sparring with Lussuria.

Hana rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the ribs. "Then this one is a scholar." She indicated the little boy cradled in her arms.

Ryohei rolled his eyes before leaning over and kissing his wife. "Very well."

Hana smiled.

Ryoma cooed.

Over with the other children, Himeko cheered as she knocked her gay uncle out cold.

-Omake-

Ryohei was used to odd things happening and being asked really weird questions. However, when Lambo came to him, looking as nervous as an eighteen-year-old could…well he got a _little_ nervous. "What's up kid?"

Lambo coughed, looking around nervously before asking, "What happens if you break the marriage rule?"

The sun guardian blinked. "What rule?"

"Making a baby before you are married."

Ryohei gaped at him. Lambo look terrified. He snapped his mouth shut and tried to keep calm. Oh shit. He had never thought that they would do something like that…cleaning his throat he stood up, and patted the boy on the arm. "Well my young friend…the best thing to do right now is call up the family, specifically your guardians, and talk to them. Then we'll decide what to do."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Not the kind you think."

* * *

Yami: And so it ends. I wanted to do more with Lambo and I-pin, but the opportunity just didn't present itself enough. So have fun with imagining everything that happens after the omake XD

R&R me loves!


End file.
